PREDESTINATED ?
by Idreamofivan
Summary: "I am the son, I am the heir...See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone...u say I go about things the wrong way... I am Human and I need to be loved... Just like everybody else does." Chris' next quest to save the world. Please R
1. Predestinated?

**SUMMARY **After the big drama propelled by our Chris appearance in a good future. They save the reincarnation of the goddess of wisdom. The elders proclaim that she has to help Chris fulfill his magic destiny. Only, none of them could care less about what the "Oh mighty elders" have to say. Sequel to "When Two lives collide" Though you can probably understand it fine without reading it.

**DISCLAIMER **Yeah.. I know you guys will have a really hard time believing me in this one.. but I don't own Charmed. As shocking as it can be. And as much as you think I am lying, I am not. I am sorry.

CHAPTER I: PREDESTINATED ?

Chris sat down heavily on his bed. He didn't look that good.

-" Maybe you should rest a little. I am sure the others won't mind" Said Wyatt concern.

Chris looked at him angry.

Why did his brother had to be always so self sufficient? Why did he always had to pretend to be stronger than he was? Wyatt sigh. The biggest fear in the family when it came to Chris, was not that something might happen to him; but that if something happened he would never tell them until it was too late.

Wyatt walked to his brother trying to place his hand on Chris' forehead. Chris leaned his torso back, avoiding his touch, and looking at him angrier than before. Wyatt was sure that meant Chris knew he had a high fever.

Wyatt grabbed Chris' wrist and pulled him up; At the same time, he sat down beside him and applied the yellow tinged glow. Chris tried to cut loose for like 2 seconds, but he was too weak to fight Wyatt. Still the fever wouldn't go down.

Chris looked at him sad and slightly shook his head.

-"I'll be fine! As Paige said, it might take a couple of weeks."

-"Yeah, but you should be taking it easy. It's like the diseases non magical folks have, you know? Its not like you can do whatever you want, and then one day, you will wake up fine. If you don't take it easy, you wont get better"

-"I AM taking it easy, Wyatt. Now.. if you excuse me, I am going to take a shower and then go celebrate my birthday" he said as he walked to the bathroom.

-"Call me if you need me, k?"

-"yeah, Wanna come and rub my back too?" said Chris annoyed while he disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Inside the bathroom his knees failed to support him. He felt to the floor. The contact with the cold floor felt so good against his burning body.

_This is going to be such a long day!_ He thought

He came down 20 minutes later. Hoping to look better than he felt. The faces of his relatives told him he didn't. He hated the worried looks. He hated being weak.

His dad came to help him down the stairs. He looked at him angry. But Leo didn't seem to care. He placed him on a chair. His mom had made his favorite food. All his loved ones were there. Well, all except Bianca. He couldn't help thinking. It was his first birthday without her since he was 10. "I wish she could be here" He mumbled to himself.

-"What did you say, honey?" Ask Piper.

-"I just wished she could be here" he said somber.

Everybody quiet down and look gloomy. Piper caress his cheek while saying.

-"We all do, honey. We all do. But, my god Chris, you are burning up. Please go to bed."

-"You promised"

-"yeah, that is why I am begging you and not ordering you." She was still caressing his face.

He was so tired... he lean on her abdomen and close his eyes. His mom was caressing his hair and he was so tired. His eyelids felt more like eyeleads.

-"Baby, what.. if you lay on the couch, for just a while? We will be here, we won't go anywhere and you can still talk to us from the couch, ok?" She could feel Chris' futile attempt to stay awake. She signed Wyatt to help her.

Wyatt, carefully lift his brother. When he saw he couldn't really stand up, he scooped him. Chris complained with an understandable moan. He was walking orbing out.

-"NO, lay him on the couch" said Piper "If he wakes up on his bed, he is going to give me hell for not keeping my word" Wyatt smiled "What? You know he will"

----------------------

Chris woke up hearing familiar voices. He smiled. He didn't open his eyes for a while, wanting to just enjoy their sounds, their laughs. He knew how it was to live without them. He sprawled on the couch, and open his eyes with a beatific smile.

-"Hey Kiddo, how was your nap?" His Grandpa smiled at him. While he sat down beside him caressing his leg.

-"Hey Grandpa" He answer sleepily. "So you are all still here?"

-"Yep, Piper wouldn't let us leave. She said that if you woke up and didn't see everybody, she would have to pay the consequences."

Chris looked at her mother and smiled. She smiled back at him with so much love Chris almost shivered. He remembered how it was to be without her. Or to be with her, having to hide who he was. Not being able to take care of her, pay attention to her, confide in her.

-"What did you see?" He heard Matt asking, everybody turned around to look at Phoebe. She looked shocked and was grabbing Tatiana's arm. He knew she had had a premonition.

-"It was in your hospital" she said looking at Tatiana "There was this girl. She was dressed as a doctor. She had long, brown goldish, wavy hair, brown eyes, pretty.

This guy stabbed her. You run to her, you yelled: "Dr Frigg., Sophia", you were trying to heal her, but it wouldn't heal.

You looked at the guy that stabbed her. His eyes looked completely blank and he had an athame in his hand, and was just staring at her. Suddenly this demon leaves his body. Like he had been possessed or something. The demon smiled at you and said

"Too bad Whitelighters can't cure this type of magic" and he shimmered away.

You looked at Sophia, she smiled at you, and died."

-"Yeah, I know who she is" Said Tati "She moved to San Fran about a week ago. She is, apparently, this super gifted girl. She became a doctor when she was like 13 or something..... Like amazing!! Though she has been really reserved since she moved. She doesn't talk to anyone. I mean, when she has to talk, she is polite and all but as distant as she can be. A very weird person. My shift starts in like 2 hours. Do you think that will happen tonight?" Phoebe nod

-"Well then, we 3 will go with you tonight. You Leo come too. We will need your invisibility and in case someone needs healing..." Said Piper.

-"What about us?" Said Chris.

-"You mister, go to bed. The rest can check the book for demons that possess human beings"

----------

-"Shh" Said invisible Piper, from the corner she was standing. Luckily for her, all the rest were invisible too, so she couldn't see the annoyed stares that flew in her direction. They've been there for over two hours.

A few minutes later they saw her walking by. And just as Phoebe had anticipated, this orderly walked behind him. He looked around, as to make sure that there was no one near. And ran to her. Knocking her to the floor.

At that moment Piper shouted "NOW" as Phoebe grabbed the orderly from his back, and she froze the room. "Athame" called Paige and the knife appeared in her hand in a glow of white-blue lights.

They moved Sophia out of the way, and Piper unfroze the room. The orderly fought with Phoebe and she let go. He looked at his hand angry and then at the 3 sisters and Leo that were leaning towards the girl. Tatiana was running towards them too.

-"You were lucky this time, witches" The demon said while he abandon the body he was possessing and shimmered away.

Sophia looked at the demon, and then stared at the athame in Paige's hand. Phoebe was trying hard not to bend and start crying out of pain, since the pain she was perceiving from this girl was overwhelming. After all this years of being an empath, she had learn to control being over affected by other peoples emotions. But the pain she felt was almost too much to control. She felt sorry for the girl. Sophia said without any emotion.

-"You should have let him kill me"

Tati said she had to go back to work and they orbed to the manor.

--------

In the attic...Patty was swelling in front of the book. Wyatt sitting on the couch condescendingly listening to his cousin, who seemed way to happy to be in charge, to spoil her fun. Penny was pacing around, half listening at her twin sister.

"Where is Chris?" Asked Piper when they arrived.

"Grandpa is doing his best to entertain him and keep him in bed" Wyatt answered "Prue went to the store. They needed to get some school supplies and the store is closed on Sunday. Jake and Matt, went to magic school to see if they find something there"

Sophia moved to the couch and sat down as far as she could from Wyatt . As she proceed to stare at the wall.

-"Well, she definitely doesn't seem very surprised about the whole magic deal." Said Penny.

-" Honey, do you know who tried to kill you, and why?" Asked Piper

-"Not really" She again with a dead voice.

-"Ok, you and Jake go up there, to see what you can find out" Piper said to Leo who orbed away on the spot. "you don't worry, we will solve this"

-"I don't want you to solve it" She said angry "I told you, you should have let them kill me"

-"Great, we have to save an innocent with a suicidal tendencies. Yeay that's fun!" Said Paige sarcastically.

Prue entered the room, and she bent moaning in pain, tears start flooding her eyes. She hadn't had as much practice as her mom in controlling getting overwhelmed for what other people felt. Penny and Patty started getting upset too, since they shared a special empathy with their cousin.

Sophia rushed to Prue quicker than anyone.

-"I am so sorry, sweetie" She said worried, caressing her hair. Everyone else looked shocked "I didn't mean to cause you that. We'll find a way to block me out. I am sorry." Prue was nodding at her.

Phoebe went to Prue and help her out of the room. "Why don't you go help your dad at magic school for a while, without Jake he might use a hand. We'll figure this out, ok?" They heard Phoebe said lovingly to her daughter.

-"What just happened here?" Asked Piper

-"She wants to die! Do you think that means she is feeling super cheerful?" Said Phoebe pointing at Sophia "It was hard enough for me not to get overwhelmed by her pain. Prue still can't control the not getting so affected by other people emotions very good. She just canalized her pain"

-"And you knew that" Patty said to Sophia.

She had sat down again and just looked at her. Wyatt tried to touch her, to comfort her. But she backed away.

-"Ok, tell us, who the hell are you? And what is going on?"

She sigh

-"Whatever, you are going to find out anyways. My name is Sophia Frigg. I am the reincarnation of the goddess of wisdom. I don't know who those guys were. And it seems pretty obvious they were trying to kill me. Why? I donno, since I was born evil powers and sometimes even supposedly "good powers", had try to kill me, kidnap me, or whatever. Usually for different reasons. When they try to kill me, is usually cuz they see me as a threat. Right?" She said like she didn't care.

-"Why are you so bitter and hurt, Sophia?"–Ask Penny in a concern way

-"what do you care?"

-"We want to help you. We honestly do" She said sweetly.

Sophia had no more strength to fight. She put her elbows on her lap and grabbed her temples with her hands, staring at the floor.

-"Those demons killed my father two weeks ago. If you wanted to help me, where were you then?"- Her eyes were filling with tears- "He was all I had left... How come they always kill them... and they never kill me?"- She was talking quietly as if she had been drained of all her energy, her face full of tears- "The freaking powers took everybody away from me. Everything... everyone I ever cared about .....They are all gone. My mom, my bothers, my love, my friends and now my dad is also gone. The only person they didn't kill was my step mom, so I could have the pleasure of watching her deal with cancer for 5 years before she died. So don't tell me not to be bitter. And You"- She said pointing to the door-"could you please leave the room? cuz your memories are killing me. I am sorry" She really sounded sorry

Everybody turn to the door to find Chris, that was crying too. He knew how it felt watching all the people you love die, one by one. God, he even had to watch his grandpa deal with cancer for years. He understood her, her bitterness, her anger, he knew how it felt to be in so much pain that you get forced to block every emotion to survive. And he couldn't avoid remembering, at least he had the comfort of having everybody back. She didn't.

-"Chris, what the hell are you doing here?" Said Piper angry "Since when are you at that door?"

They heard someone running up the stairs yelling for Chris.

-"God, Here you are. Don't you EVER scare me like that again, kid" Said Victor relief. Everybody was confused. "I think he froze me to come here" Said Victor angry.

-"So you froze your grandpa? And you made yourself invisible...only you got overwhelmed by emotions and, since you are weak, you didn't even realize your invisibility was gone, right?" Said Piper aggravated "And you have been here for how long, mister? Knowing you, since before we arrive, for sure. You have NO idea, how angry I am right now. I am so disappointed on you, Chris. GOD! Freezing you grandfather. And what about personal gain? You are always giving us all this speeches about how to use our magic, and you do this? I can't believe it." Piper seemed like she was going to keep on ranting forever.

Wyatt went to his brother that looked hurt, scared and ill. He knew how much it hurt Chris, to hear his mom saying she was disappointed on him. And everybody knew how scary she could be. He orbed his brother to the couch in the living room, summoned some blankets and pillows.

-"You stay here! Watch some TV... sleep... read a magazine... stare at the ceiling blank... do whatever you want to do, but don't you DARE move! I'll try to calm her down" He said covering his brother with the blanket protectively and adjusting the pillows. When he was satisfied, he looked at him lovingly and sigh

-"You are such an idiot sometime, Christopher"

He saw Chris was already falling asleep. He caress his hair.

-"You have no idea how it would hurt us, if something ever happens to you" He said sadly, when he was certain he didn't hear him. Kissed his forehead as he orbed back to the attic.

-------

He woke up sometime later.

He saw Sophia sitting down in a chair near him, watching TV, and eating redvine candy. Completely absent minded.

She looked completely uncaring about whatever she was watching on TV. Even more about the fact that there were demons that wanted to kill her, or people that were doing their best to protect her in some other room.

He felt drawn to her. Something about her not caring attitude, about her power, something about her made him really curious. Besides, he was dead bored and nobody let him do anything.

Wanting to say something but not knowing what.

-"Soo...how does it feels to be a goddess of wisdom?" Ouch, that was a stupid question.

-"Like crap" She said munching on another redvine, still staring at the TV and paying no attention to him.

"_It's so unfair. Just like Wyatt, they have all this power and they get all upset by it and don't want to have it. I would give anything to have a power just like that! I mean she might be even more powerful than Wyatt. I wish I could be a god" _he thought

-"Please. Feel free. Do you have any spell that can transfer my powers to you?" He looked at her quizzically "Yeah, it is unfair. Everybody wants what they can't have, you envy us cuz we have so much power, we envy you cuz you don't. Ironic, right? Don't look at me like that! Didn't you study me in that book of yours? Doesn't it say that among other things, I am an empath, telepath and I can read minds?" Still sounding completely apathetic and a little angry

-"Yeah, but empath can only feel what I feel, not hear my thoughts! Telepath, well my cousin Prue, can only hear your messages when you focus on sending her a message telepathically. And reading minds, you are suppose to force yourself into the person's mind to read it, is not like it comes natural. Are you getting into my mind to know what I am thinking?" Not knowing whether he should feel flattered or angry

-"Right, wrong, right. And there is no WAY I would try to read your mind, I hate reading minds! I guess your cousin Prue is lucky. I get to hear everybody thoughts. It's Hell on earth. I eventually got the hand of it and can block most people most of the time. But I guess you are easy to read."

-"And why do you hate reading minds? My cousin and my aunt say I am really hard to read."

-"I hate reading minds because, I get to see other's peoples life, and all their pain and all that, its like you have to "search" into their brains to find what you want. And what you see during that search is not always nice. And I have enough bad memories as it is. I don't need to add more. Well maybe you are hard to read with empathy, not to mention you've taken an empathy blocking potion, so technically, we can not read you. But you'd make a fair telepath. Or maybe, we have a special bond or something . Then, it just could be cuz I like you and you like me. One way or the other, I can't avoid hearing your thoughts, sorry. "

- "AHH?" said Chris, shocked, angry, confused, etc.

-"Relax, I didn't mean it like that! You find something intriguing in me, I find something intriguing in you."

-"And this is how you treat everybody you like?" He said, since throughout the conversation she had act like she couldn't care less and made a distinctive effort to piss him off, while staring at the TV.

-"Yes" she answer, biting more candy.

-"You don't have a lot of friends, do you?"

- "No if I can help it"

-"You avoid having friends?" He asked confused. This girl was definitely weird.

- "Usually, and since two weeks ago, most definitely." She was still showing no emotions.

-"How come?"

She turned her head slowly to look at him and said without any emotion

-"I told you, cuz everybody I love dies, and, usually, in front of me" While she was saying that, Chris could see that she was trying to avoid showing any feeling. But her eyes were fighting to fill up with tears, at that moment she stand up and left the room.

Chris' head filled up with memories, a different life time. Where he avoided getting emotionally involve with anyone, because the fear of loosing them was just too immense. Because everybody he loved disappeared, died, got brain washed. Chris discovered himself crying. Suddenly he found himself overflowed by other thoughts, happy memories.

-Happy thoughts- he heard Sophia say firmly, smiling sympathetically - Until I figure out a way to block you out. Only happy thoughts around me. I have enough bad memories of my own.

She was still trying to look uncaring. But something inside Chris told him that she had changed his memories more to cheer him up than for herself.

He smiled back at her.

-"What about you?"

-"What do you mean?"

-"You know what I mean. Do you follow your own advice? You look like you could use some cheer up"

-"Are you trying to outsmart the goddess of wisdom? And defy our _beloved wise_ Elders?" She said teasingly with a wide smile. He laughed.

--------------

That night, she was restless, she didn't even wanted to sleep. She was use to nightmares, after all she didn't remember a night without a nightmare. And she remember everything since the day she was conceived. But she knew she would dream about her dad again, and it was too soon. She wander around the house.

She stopped near the stairs that lead to the attic. She wondered what was up there as she could hear Chris' mind going over different names of demons. God, they had to do something about that! Chris' thoughts were driving her insane. Somehow she could hear  
his thoughts a lot clearer than anyone else's she could remember. And seeing all his memories? Or changing them? That wasn't normal, to get do that she usually required a lot of concentration and focus and it demanded a lot of energy. With him, she couldn't even help tapping into his memories, and it had been really easy to change them. What was up with that? She knew there must be a reason for that. But she didn't care. She didn't really care about anything right now. She walked up.

-Hey! She said.

-Couldn't sleep?- She saw her tired face- Nightmares? - Chris knew all about nightmares.  
She smiled

-What about you?

-I couldn't sleep. Nightmares, too.- He said absentminded. After all that time in the past, he became and expert in making up excuses. _"With everybody so overprotective of me, this is the only time I can do some work without everybody telling me I should rest." _He thought

-You know, you shouldn't lie to me until we solve the whole "I can't help hearing your thoughts" thingy. Or at least, avoid thinking about what it's true.

Chris, once again, didn't know whether to smile or get angry. But she was smiling, so he smiled back. Though, it was annoying to have someone hearing your every thought.

-"Yeah, tell me about it! We need to do something that, FAST!" She said.

Chris shake his head.

-"So... you are checking the book, for what? The demons that are after me? Can I take a look? After all, I was the one that saw them."

She went to the book and he sat down on the couch heavily. He was exhausted.

She flipped the pages at a rate of 1/2 second per page.

- "You cant possibly see anything that fast!" he said. Grabbing his stomach

-"I can actually read everything that fast"

-"I don't believe you!"

-"Yet... somehow...I fail to care!"- She said, turning again into that uncaring zombie bitch she was that afternoon.

-"Whatever, I'll do it"- He said walking towards her and moving her aside.

She looked at him angry, flipped the book to the first page and, without looking at the book, started reciting word by word what it said.

-"How could that be?"

-"Christopher, after being born in this house, you ask me that question?" She answered way too angry.

-"Why are you so angry?" He asked. God, his head was killing him. And his stomach was burning so badly

-"Sorry. I guess, every time I am reminded of the supernatural things I can do, it also reminds me of all the things that I lost because of that. And the fact, that I will never be able to forget."

He looked at her sympathetic while he sat down again. Or actually, almost threw himself on the couch, massaging his temples.

-"You don't look so hot, dude" _"Though, god, he IS hot"_ she founded herself thinking and she mentally punched herself. She hated being attracted to men. Attraction leads to caring. Caring leads to pain.

-"I am fine"- A little angrier than necessary.

She walked to him and touch his forehead. He was so tired of people doing that!

-" Dude, you need some serious rest"

- "I said I was fine! " he yelled trying to get up. The world started spinning and he couldn't see through the tunnel that was involving him. He felt something holding him, and gently putting him down. He landed on something soft. He couldn't faint now. He needed to find the demons. God, his mom would kill him if she found out he went to the attic, demon hunting. He would be babysat 24/7!

He heard a sweet voice talking to him from far, far away.

-"Don't worry sweetie. I'll find the demons, your mom won't know that you were here. You just get some rest, everything will be fine."

He needed to close his eyes so badly. "close your eyes, Chris" the voice said. And he did.

------

He woke up, sweating from his nightmare. He had seen Wyatt, snapping 12 year old Penny's neck with his hand, while he was telling him how he didn't even need magic to kill powerful beings. He looked around him and felt relieved, knowing he was safe. His eyes wondered around the attic and he saw Sophia in a corner, squatting, her arms hugging her legs, and she was rocking back and forth, trembling, staring at him terrified. There was so much fear and pain in her eyes, Chris couldn't help feeling terribly sorry for her. He stand up and kneeled in front of her.

-"I am sorry for what you saw"- Said Chris softly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She snapped out of her trance, she was still shacking though.

-"It's ok, its not your fault to have those memories. I bet you would rather not have them either. Though.. do you mind telling me, why do you have them? I mean it's pretty obvious those memories are not from this life. Yet, it's also obvious, those are part of your memories. How come?"

-"Oh.. the all mighty goddess of wisdom doesn't know something? WOOW" he said teasingly.

She smiled timidly.

-"yea, yea, yea.. whatever. Are you gonna tell me?"

-"Not only that. But she CARES! She actually showing an interest on something!" He teased her again.

-"What-ever dude" her smile grew bigger.

-"See.. its nice to see you smile for a change!"

-"yeah. Don't get use to it, mister "I am SOO perky myself"!

He explained the whole story to her.

-"So...It's all courtesy of the adorable powers to be, right? And thanks to them, I will have that too, stuck in my head forever, just like everything else. In there, unable to forget. Everything with the same clarity as if it would be happening right now. You wish you would be powerful as me, but you don't know what it is, not being able to forget ANYTHING. Not the slightest detail. In a few years, you will come to me, and my memories of what happened to you, would be clearer to me than to you. You, somehow, will be able to forget some things and that will help you mitigate the pain. I won't. Every memory in my head is stuck as if it just happened. All the feelings, all the pain. It drives you insane eventually, you know?" She was saying all this calmly but tears were rolling down her face.

Chris knew what was to have horrible memories and how much you want to forget them. He felt sorry for her. He pulled her into a hug. She started crying.

-"I miss them so much. Everything feels so unfair!" she sobbed.

-"I know it does, I know" He said, grabbing her tight and rocking her back and forth. "If someone knows is me. You know that" He stayed there consoling her for a long period of time.

He was in such a sleepy, feverish state that he didn't even realized when she lead him to the couch and covered him. She lean her head on his torso and he instinctively caressed her head.

--------

-"Chris, Chris, Wake up. Come on, wake up" he heard.. He rolled over trying to avoid the shaking. But it kept going.

-"Go away" He moan

-"Come on Chris, it's seven o' clock. People might start waking up at any minute. I can't carry you to your bed!!"

He open his eyes, he was in the attic. Asleep in the couch. Not that that was unusual. He was covered by a blanket and a strange girl was shaking him. His whole body was aching. He looked at her sleepy and confused.

-"Ok, sleeping beauty. Now, we need to get you to your bedroom. Cuz if your family finds you here, they are going to be very mad. So.. help me lift you up... good... now we need to go downstairs. Yeah lean on me. Good boy..Here we are... Ok, sweet dreams."

-"Don't go"

-"Uh?"

-"I think it's just fair, that since you know everything about my life. I deserve to know about yours, don't I?"

-"No, not really"

-"Oh, come on"

-"Chris, why do you want to do that to yourself? And to me?"

-" Well...I guess on the one hand, I feel like I have been striped of my privacy and I deserve to have the same knowledge. On the other, I tortured you with my memories, so I deserve to suffer a little from yours. And then, I think it would be cathartic for you."

-"I am sorry, but I can't"

-"Why not?"

-"Future consequences?" She smiled quizzically

-"Don't steal my line! Come on, spit it out sista. Its going to help you. And its going to help me to understand why you are such a neurotic freak.."

-"Excuse ME.. looks who is talking!"

-"yeah, that is what I say! We can help each other with our little mental problems. Now pretend I am Freud. And let it all go."

-"I can't tell you ALL now, Chris. I couldn't go through it. I am sorry"

-"Well, Ok. Tell me just some of it... Tell me.. which was the worst day of your life?"

-"Nice question, dude! You know... When you ask those things around here, is not like the normal people. "Ohh I went to the mall one day and I found out my shoes didn't match" kind of stuff... worst days are really worst days! "

-" Sophi... Cut it out! You know almost all my worst moments. I really feel I need to know at least some of yours. I don't know why. But I know I do"

- "Ok, Ok, Shit. It was mid June, 8 years ago. Mike, Tommy, Alexis and I were driving to our house in the mountains. We were in the middle of this deserted highway. The radio was playing my song" she smiled weakly "Alexis, hated to hear himself on the radio. But he left the station because it was my song. He smiled at me with so much love" Her expression turn somber once again.

-"Alexis, as in your boyfriend, right? And Mike and Tommy?"

-"Alexis was the love of my life, Mike was my older brother, Tommy was my baby half brother. But it was more like my son, since when he was born, my step mom was already dying of cancer, so I took care of him...We were all mortals, so, I guess the demons wanted to make it "look like an accident" or whatever. This truck appeared out of nowhere. And literally "appeared and out of nowhere" that is how I know it was magical. It hit Alexis side of the car, the car went flying and turning. Right before it starting spinning out of control. I felt myself orbed out to safety. They orbed ME, just ME. They left everybody else in the car. Why did they do that, Chris? WHY? It would have been so easy for them, to just take us all out of the car. But no, those selfish bastards just orbed me.. again. So I saw the car spinning and crashing and there was NOTHING I could do. Alexis flew out of the windshield. I ran to him, and saw him, dead. He had cuts all over his body and this massive piece of glass was stuck on his forehead. I run to the car. Mike's head was bleeding profusely. He seemed completely disoriented, but other than that, he seemed fine. I helped him out of the car, and sat him down on the grass. I went to look for my baby, I couldn't see him anywhere.. And then.." she swallowed soundly "there he was... at the front of the destroyed car, the Gearshift crossed almost his entire little 6 year old stomach. His eyes were wide open. I ran to him.. Oh my baby!! I grabbed him tightly. I begged them to help me. To help him. I mean, I knew they wouldn't do anything for Alexis, because he was already dead. And because they hated him, Alexis was just a hindrance. But my baby, my sweet little baby. What did they care if he was dead or alive? I plead, I begged, I cried. I swear I would do whatever they wanted to. I would leave my family and go to "elderville" for training for the rest of my life. I promised to do anything if they would spare my baby's life. But no one came, no one helped me.

My baby smiled at me. "Don't worry Sophi. My mom and your mom will take care of me. I will get to know my mommy and yours. It will be fun" He tried to smile... My darling baby...I could see pain transfiguring his perfect little face. He extend his tiny arm and caressed my face. "I love you Sophi, you know that? You are my big sister, you are were almost my mommy, and the best mommy I could ever wish for. But my real mommy is calling me right now. She says that everything will be fine. That I have to go with her now. That she wants to take care of me. Would you mind if I go, Sophi? I wanna see my mommy. Would you hate me if I go?" What could I answer? What could I tell my sweet little brother? That I couldn't live without him? That it wasn't fair, that I raised him and I should get to keep him? I couldn't do that to him. I was 17... and I still wanted my mommy. "How can I hate you, my darling boy? Go with mommy and tell her I love her and I miss her". "She says she is very proud of you. That they both are. Your really mommy is there too." I kissed my baby's forehead one more time, and he was dead. My sweet little baby wasn't breathing anymore, and they never came to help me.

I moved towards Mike, that was sitting, leaning on a pole. I wrapped some clothes around his head trying to stop the bleeding. I knew "they" wouldn't come to help. So I called 911 on my cell phone. I lean my head on my brother's lap, who was still resting on the pole. And started crying. He said "Everything will be fine, Sophi. Everything will be fine. I love you very much." And he kissed my hair. I didn't think... I just.. should have done something.. I just laid there crying on my brother's lap.. how could I not know? By the time the ambulance got there... Mike had died, and I didn't even realized it.. GOD! I was leaning on his dead BODY and I didn't even realize it! He had a concussion.. He felt asleep and he died in his sleep, while I was crying instead of helping him. Instead of keeping him awake. I am a DOCTOR! I should have known! After I went back home. My dad, that had always been a workaholic, became even worst. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep. He would just work, work, work. He ignored me. Never talked to me. And why should he? Once again. I couldn't do ANYTHING to save the people I love."

Chris' tears were blocking his view. Somehow he felt like he had lived that story, he felt it a lot more intense than any other narration he ever heard.

-"You asked for it, dude" She said.Her pretty face transfigured by pain.

-"I know, and at one point I am glad you told me... but it was so... real"

- "Of course it was. Now go back to sleep, and try not to have too many nightmares"

------

-"sweetie, do you want some lunch?" He overheard his mom whisper to him in his sleep.

He opened his eyes slowly..

-"Uh?" She was caressing his hair. He smiled at her. She smiled widely back.

-"Don't we look a lot better?" She said giving him a pill and some water.

-"What is that?"

-"A revolutionary concept! It's call medicine. It's to lower the fever. Sophia, being that she is a doctor and all, was like, I don't understand... he is burning in fever, why don't you give him something to lower the fever? And we were.. but is a magical wound. And she was like.. so? He still has a fever. It doesn't really hurt to try. And apparently she was right. Smart girl, that one... When she decides to talk, that is."

Chris kind of laugh while swallowing the pill. Piper placed the tray she was carrying on his lap.

-"Thanks mom, but I am not hungry. I could kill for some orange juice, though."

-"You gotta eat, baby. You barely had anything in the past 2 days."

-"Ok, I will eat if I can go downstairs" Piper looked at him like "don't push it"

-"Mom, I'll lay down in the couch and eat there. I won't even get up. Promise. And someone can orb me there. I don't even have to move" he looked at her with big, beautiful green puppy eyes. "Yes, mommy, pleeease?"

-"Wyatt, hon. Can you come here a sec?" She said giving up. Instantly Wyatt was there.

-"Hey, bro." Smiling widely.

-"Can you orb him to the couch on the sitting room?" Wyatt looked confused "What can I say? Your brother here its pretty good at making deals"

When Piper walked down the stairs, she smiled at the sight of her sons talking affably while Chris had his lunch.

Paige and Phoebe walked in with the 3 girls and Sophia. Apparently they came from the mall, because they were carrying tons of bags. When they saw the guys , they all run to them.

-"Look, look what Mom bough us for next week. You know, Alexa Wingfield is giving this HUGE party.. is going to be SOO COOL . Like almost EVERYBODY at school is coming. And she hired..."Penny kept on talking at a speed of 500 words per second for like 5 minutes, and then showed this small mini-skirt and this cute, but tight and provocative tank top.

-"WHAT?" said Wyatt "You are going to let your daughter wear that?? What about you girls" he said to Prue and Patty "What are you going to wear, a couple of leafs and go all Adam& Eve style?" he looked at Paige. "You can't let them wear that!!"

-"Chris, help me!" Said Penny and Paige at the same time. Chris was the only one that could get some sense into Wyatt when he got like that. But then, Chris wasn't a very big fan of his little cousins in provocative clothes either. And even though they didn't needed Wyatt permission to dress up however they wanted. "Upset Wyatt" wasn't the funnies character of the century.

-"Hey, don't look at me.. I am sick! And besides, I thought we were suppose to be protecting her" He said pointing in Sophia's direction "Not taking her SHOPPING!"

-"Hehehe. And NOW you say you are sick. How convenient!" Said Paige.

-"Hey, she needed a distraction.. And what girl doesn't like SHOPPING?" Phoebe said.

At that moment Jake and Leo orbed in.

-"Well, apparently she is a reincarnation of the goddess of Wisdom, Metis. The goddess of wisdom reincarnates whenever a great source of knowledge and wisdom is needed. Usually she is born to help a great leader in his magical quest. And to help with the balance of great powers. In Greek mythology, **Metis** ("wisdom") was a Titaness who was the first wife of Zeus and the mother of Athena. She was the goddess of wisdom and deep thought. The Titans tyrannized the world. And the only way the elders could stop them 3000 years ago, was to infusing some mortals with a hell of a lot of power. Metis was born to help Zeus overcome the tyranny of the Titans. And to help Titans and humans to coexist peacefully. "

-"Only, when the mortals strapped the Titans...The power went into their heads, declare themselves gods, and force the world to worship them. Why does this sounds familiar?" said Chris (and if guys don't know, its cuz I plagiarized took that line, straight from the our cute Chris' mouth in Oh my goddess part 1") .

-"yeah.. Kind of, but Zeus got all self consumed with power and fear, and got all paranoid so he killed me and took my daughter. Way to go.. right? " She said sarcastically.

-"Athena?" Asked Piper surprised.

-"yeah thought the whole turning me into a fly and her being born from his head, is not exactly true. You know? There are a lot of inaccuracies there. I mean the mythology doesn't even said that the whole purpose of Metis existence was to help Zeus and the Titans to coexist peacefully. But Whatever..." Said Sophi

- "But.. why she reincarnate now? And why those demons are after her? "Asked Wyatt.

-"My bet, the purpose of my reincarnation was to save evil Wyatt from himself. To turn him back to good, and then to use his power for a good cause. But then, Chris there outsmart the "Ohh so NOT wise elders", and beat them to it. And turn his brother back. And why did I still reincarnate? Cuz they screwed up, does that shock you?.. I didn't think so... The world had been save but I was still condemn to be born and have a miserable existence."

-"Is that so?" Piper looked at Leo. He shrug.

-"No.. she is not entirely telling the truth, I can feel it"- Said Prue.

-"Yes, she is hiding something."

Fucking empaths, Sophia thought. She knew she was lying, yeah it was probably true about Wyatt in that other life. But if the purpose of this life was still that one, she would have the strange connection with Wyatt. And she knew that she had "the weird connection" with Chris.. But she didn't want it to be true. She was sick and tired of the powers to be and their machiavellian plans. Of them messing with everybody's lives, while they stay up there untouched, unaffected. She didn't want to have a magical destiny and she didn't have the strength to fight anything. She had lost too much, and she didn't care what she was "suppose to do".

They all stared at her inquisitive.

-"What? I don't care. I don't want to fulfill any magical destiny for those psychos up there.."

-"That is why she has that strange connection with me, that she can't block me no matter what. That is why her memories felt so real to me, as if I was living them". - Said Chris thinking out loud- "But that can't be, cuz she is destined to help great leaders, with great power. And I am not. Wyatt is the one with the power. So it's not logical."

He stopped mumbling when he realized everybody was staring and that he had actually said all that out loud.

-"What? I am sorry. I was just thinking out loud. I know, it sounded ridiculous" He said blushing. As if the thought of considering himself predestined for something that great was embarrassing.

-"Actually, it's not" Said Leo "It makes a lot of sense. Is he right Sophia?"

-"Why are you looking at me?" She said "You are the ones in touch with the freaking puppeteers up there ! How should I know?"

Leo looked at her like "we know you know"

-"FINE! YES it's probably that. But he figured it out by himself. We can see he is smart enough. He doesn't need me"

-"But I don't understand. I am not powerful enough. I am the LEAST powerful of all of them. That is not right, there must have been a mistake"

-"AGHH" Sophia said angry "As much as I would love to just tell you, YES, you are right, it is a big mistake and leave. So we don't have to deal with the whole prophetic crap. I can't let you do this to yourself. Can't you see? You defeated Wyatt.. the most powerful being, and not only that. You turned him to good, instead of vanquishing him. That is even harder and wiser than killing him. You are the leader of team. You are their strength and brain. You say, they follow. YOU are the center! They might have the powers but you have the control. That is why you are the chosen one. Because the powers will follow YOU! You are the one that thinks, almost obsessively in vanquishing evil. That does the research and the strategy. That leads the battle. And still, you don't see it!"

Chris was processing the information. He couldn't help feel kind of proud and happy .

-"YAY!" he said "Who is the most powerful NOW?" He asked Wyatt, jokingly, sticking his tongue out

-"me" said the aforementioned calmly, smiling. "But you are sure the most neurotic obsessed freak, if you want"

-"Yet somehow... I failed to grasp that as a compliment!" he said laughing

-"Gee.. Beats me why!" laughed Wyatt.

Sophia took advantage of the general laughter to walk to the door. But she wasn't fast enough.

-"You are not going anywhere, missy" Instructed Jake orbing in front of her.

She walked back towards Chris. And looking him straight in the eyes

-"Do you REALLY want to risk everything AGAIN? To put yourself through another quest like that, without any guarantee of success. Without any guarantee of anything but pain and abandonment, and the knowledge that when you need "THEM" they are not going to be there for you. But when "THEY" need you, you will have to act as their lackey? Didn't you go through enough? Aren't you tired of fighting? FOR WHAT? Look at you, you almost died, you are sick and tired, physically and emotionally . And it wasn't even one of the bad guys that did it. It was one of "THEM".

I can remember all my incarnations, and they all lost everything. I lost everything already, and I don't have the strength to loose anything else.

Getting back in the quest means bonding with you people. And that will hurt.

You just got them back. Are you ready to put them at risk again?

Fighting means caring, and I can't care anymore. Cuz it ALWAYS hurts. You know how the comfort of numbness feel... you, more than anyone knows...

I don't want to go through hell on earth, cuz some "super beings" that I despise, that never helped me with ANYTHING and always ignored my pleads. Decided I was the fit one for the job.

I don't have the strength to fight any longer and the battle haven't even started yet"

---------------

Pukah: I hope you read this one! That was the sweetest review EVER :) Gracias. Soy Argentina. Pero he estado viviendo en San Francisco por los ultimos 2 años. Pero me vuelvo a argentina en menos de un mes :(. Que me pone super triste. I hope you dont hate me for the super twist on my story! And that you still like my new, completely disturbed character!


	2. THE WEIGHT OF THE WORLD

CHAPTER II: THE WEIGHT OF THE WORLD

-"Look..."- Said Chris holding her hands

And what she saw was Excalibur appearing in the middle of the space between Chris' hands.

While in the past time line Wyatt had been forced to practice with Excalibur from a very early age. In this one, knowing what the possession of Excalibur had made to Piper and Wyatt's record, they decided it was probably better not to do so. Knowing that when the right time came to use it, they would know it.

-"But is not possible"- Said Chris- "Excalibur is Wyatt's!"

-"Not in this time line"- Answered Sophy- "When I gave Excalibur to the charmed ones, the time line hadn't been altered, yet. And it was still meant for Wyatt. That is why he could use it. But then, you altered the time line. And the chosen one changed. You guys, just never tried to get the sword out of the stone again."

-"You gave us Excalibur?"

-"The lady of the lake was also an incarnation of the goddess of wisdom. Of course, the story is also full of inaccuracies. Shocking? I met Merlin and he taught me all I knew. I became his student and his lover. And I loved him deeply. Then, I gave the sword to Arthur. But "the super boys" up there, decided I should be with Artur and not Merlin. So... the story says that I imprisoned Merlin in Glass Tower, when, "they" actually did it, threatening to kill him unless I stepped into Merlin's role at King Arthur's side, but Arthur and I missed Merlin too much! The old man's removal contributed considerably to the great monarch's downfall.. Eventually I had to reclaim her sword when Arthur was fatally wounded at the Battle of Camlann and Excalibur was hurled back to misty waters. Until I gave it to you guys, that was, also, the day I was reborn. The day Excalibur was reborn too."

-"So again, I get the whole Chris/Wyatt story and blah.. But...why, all this is happening? What do we have to stop? This whole mind possessing demons?" Said Paige.

-"The elders said that apparently, creatures from the underworld have been selectively breeding this super powerful evil force for hundreds of years. And that force has just been awaken, he is probably organizing the underworld right now. And getting demons to join forces with him. So.. those guys are probably part of his army."

-"Great, just great!" Said Piper "Again, someone remind me why the other day I asked if this week could get any worst??"

-"Don't worry, it's Sunday. Well... It was super nice meeting you people. But I have to go to work" Sophia said.

-"You are not going anywhere" Said Paige "What if those demons try to kill you again?"

-"I am counting on it" As she walked to the door.

Piper froze her and then she suddenly bent an let go a painful groan, holding her head with both hands. Sophi unfroze.

-"Don't you dare freeze me!" She said to Piper whose head didn't hurt anymore.

-"How could you do that to her?" Said Phoebe grabbing Piper's arm.

-"So... she can use her powers on me, but I can't use mines on her?"

-"It's just that, is unsafe to leave Sophi. We are trying to protect you" Chris said. She was about to open her mouth. He cut her off "And right now, you are not in the right state of mind to decide what is good for you. When was the last time you eat? When was the last time you slept?"

-"Yeah, cuz I bet that when you are not sick, you usually sleep soo much right?" She answered angrily

-"We'll make it about me some other day. But right now, I want you, no.. I beg you. Give us 3 days. If in 3 days we didn't find and kill the demons. You can do whatever you want. Now.. don't you want to go lay down for a few hours? And then we can have dinner. My mom is a superb cook!"

-"You know I hate you, right?" She said when she realized she couldn't say no to him.

-"Yeah, I can see that" He said smiling, knowing that she was just angry at herself for accepting his proposal. "Wy, why don't you take her to the gues's room?"

-----

-"Do you think you can at least orb me to my room, so I can get some clothes and stuff?" Said Sophi. A little frustrated

-"Sure. That seems like a good idea"

The orbed to a suite at the Ritz.

-"Wow" said Wyatt "You sure earn good money"

-"Yeah.. whatever... My dad owned a few big companies. And he was a workaholic. And trust me, as they say "Money don't buy happiness". And since everybody else in my family is DEAD, I inherit it all. So, no actually, most of the work I do at the hospital is ad-honorem"

-"Ad honorem?" Wy surprised

-"Yeah, like in not getting paid" she said sarcastically

-"I know what it means. But I mean.. if I wouldn't know better, I might start thinking you've got a heart" He answer her in her same tone.

-"Whatever.. I know how it feels to see the people you love die and not being able to do a thing about it. I would hate to think its money the reason they can't help their love ones. I can't sleep at night.." She said as she saw Wyatt staring at the piles and piles of books around the bed.

-"Yeah.. I can see that! You got a stock for like 3 insomniac years here!"

She shrugged

-"I read fast".

She picked up some clothes and stuff from the bathroom, as well as a few framed pictures, a photo album, her laptop, and around 15 books.

-"We gotta go" Said Wyatt hasty "there is something wrong with Chris" And she grabbed her hand orbing her out with her stuff without letting her finish packing.

-----

Chris was sitting on his bed. His arms hugging his legs. He was staring at the wall and tears were falling down his cheeks. He didn't even feel Piper walking in.

-"What's wrong, honey?" She asked concern caressing his hair

-"She is right mom. I don't know if I can do this again."

-"What do you mean?" Chris was still facing the wall, avoiding his mother's eyes.

-"I was 16, when the weight of the world fell on my shoulders for the first time. Wyatt killed Jake, the last one standing. He had already killed Patty, so the new power of 3 couldn't be reborn. He had chosen Patty, cuz he knew she was my favorite. And then, all of a sudden, everybody turned to me. I was 16 and all this thousands of people expected me to lead them against Wyatt. Thousands of people lives depended on me. Every day, I would receive the long list with the names of the people Wyatt have killed. All those people that I was supposed to save, but I didn't. Every day I was reminded of my failure. And the world became darker and darker. And it was my responsibility. My fault! I tried mommy, I tried real hard. But nothing I did seemed good enough. People kept on dying and it was my fault.

By the time I was 22, the only one in the family that was still alive was Prue. She foresaw the battle. She said it was going to be a big battle. She made me promise I was going to be brave and strong. I never understood what she really meant until she died. She sacrificed herself to save Me! Just stepped in front of me, and took an energy ball that was meant for ME! I should have been the one that died, not her! While I was trying to heal her agonizing body she said "remember your promise, Chris. I know you can do it! Look in my room, I left a little present for you. The fate of the world depends on you". And she died. I couldn't heal her!

It was a huge battle. The whole city got destroyed. So many men, women and children died because of me. They city population descended to a couple of hundreds. And the rest of the world wasn't doing much better. Wyatt's domain was spreading all over. The people that survived were too scared to fight.

Prue's little present was a note.

_Hey super cos!_

_I am so sorry you had to see me die that way. But don't be sad. I am with everybody else right now. And I must admit that I am selfish, I missed them a little and I wanted to go. Please, don't be too sad. _

_Remember how you always told me stories of Wyatt when he was a little kid and good? And how you told me, that you knew something happened? That something turned him? Well, I am sure you are right. No matter what anybody else says. Trust your instincts. Cuz they are very good. And this, coming from someone with my powers._

_I had a vision, of you summoning the book at the old manor and doing some "time traveling". There is a spell in the book. It will help you. Bianca will also help. But you can't tell anybody else about your plan. It's too risky._

_I have so much to tell you... Pride consumes my body when I think about you and all that you have done! I just wish you could see all your achievements. My brave, strong Chris. I wish I could still be there, to comfort you at night, when the nightmares, nobody knows you have, invade your soul. Who is going to comfort you now? Who is going to share your little secret? Bianca is back now. She will be there for you, trust her. She loves you._

_Find the evil that gets to Wyatt and save him before it's too late. You'll save us all._

_Go, SAVING WYATT SAVES THE FUTURE, YOU KNOW THAT!_

_The future of the world depends on you. I know you can do it._

_Love you for ever,_

_Your cousin that adores you, P.H_

-"You memorized it?" Piper asked

-"I took it with me to the past. And all those endless nights ... when you guys wouldn't trust me...when it seemed so hard and pointless... when I just wanted to quit, I would read it... over and over again; To remind myself of what I was fighting for. For all I know, that note might still be at P3. Cuz I hide it. And wasn't planning on taking it back with me. It was a future I wanted to forget.

And then... again, the weight of "the future of the world" was put on my shoulders. And it was hard! Knowing day, after day what I had to prevent, but not knowing how. Having my whole family not trusting me. Seeing you" He caressed his mom's cheek "And not being able to hug you. So many times... I wanted to confess... I wanted to go to you and cry in your lap. To tell you that I was tired, that I was scared. That I didn't know if I could do it" He wasn't sobbing but tears were rolling uncontrollably from his eyes, all through his story

-"But you did it, baby" She said hugging her son tightly. She couldn't even begin to imagine, how his son must have suffer. And she felt the coldness of guilt all throughout her body. She knew, she had hurt him more than once in the past.

-"yes, but I don't know if I can do it again. She is right. The last time, I had already lost everybody, that was a shot at getting everybody back. I just got you guys back. I don't think I am ready to put everything at risk again."

-"Shh, baby, everything is fine. Everything is going to be fine. We'll do it together."

-"NO.. what if we don't? What if everybody dies again? How many times do I have to go through that??" He was yelling "Why do they keep on putting so many tests on me? Why do they keep on pushing? Why is always ME against the world? Everybody thinks I am so cold?? That I don't feel anything?? WELL I DO FEEL.. A LOT.. and I am tired of having to block all my emotions to keep on going! For all of you, maybe 23 years past. But for half of me, 4 days ago I was dying and not even knowing if Wyatt was safe. I CANT KEEP ON FIGHTING ANYMORE, I am not that strong!"

--

**CHRIS-BIANCA:** TKS! Yep. I ll update. I have a lot of free time lately, so it's a fun way to spend it : ).

**MELISA P:** TKS! A LOT! THAT WAS A SUPER COOL REVIEW!! My Spanish thingy? Yea, I said something like : "I am from Argentina, but I have been living in San Francisco for almost 2 years. But, I am going back to Argentina in less than a month and take makes me really sad : (."

The only good thing, is I have a lot of time to write, cuz I am not doing much.


	3. FADING AWAY

**DISCLAIMER**: Yeah I own charmed and Chris is not on season 7 cuz I have Drew Fuller locked up in my basement, for my own personal pleasure. Do you believe me? No.. I didn't think so. More so cuz we know Chris is coming for episode 7 YEPPI! (though apparently his part is so tiny, that I am almost sad about it) So..obviously I don't own charmed!

CHAPTER III: FADING AWAY 

Piper was crying. She felt everything was so unfair. She, more than all the other sisters, always wanted a normal life, for her, and for her sons. She knew how the denial for one's destiny worked. And she didn't even had to go through a quarter of what Chris did, mainly thanks to him. She was incredibly angry and in pain that her little boy had had to go through all that and now they were asking even more of him. She wanted to go up there, and give the elders a piece of her mind. But she knew it wouldn't help at all.

-"I know that is how you feel right now, sweetie. But you are, if someone is strong enough, that one is you, I know that. You are as strong as it gets" She said pulling him into a hug.

- "Well, that is not strong enough" he said sadly.

Wyatt and Sophi had been watching the whole scene from the door frame. His eyes looked watery. She had her eyes closed with an expression that seemed to condense pain, frustration and anger. Wyatt run to his baby brother's side.

-"You won't be alone, bro. We will all be with you. We will share the "weight of the world" with you. Don't worry. Everything will be fine, ok? I will take care of you. Right?"

-"Cool. Considering the last time you said those words, you ended up killing our aunts the next day and turning evil. It's so comforting" He said half serious, half joking.

Wyatt made a claw with his hands and let go a roar.

-"YEAH.. I am soo scary, right? Lighten up Chris. We'll go through this together. This time, I will be by your side all through it."

Chris hugged his brother

"You promise?" He said sounding like a five year old scared boy.

"All the way, bro" said Wyatt hugging him even tighter. "All the way..."

--

Thousands of demons were walking towards them, destroying everything they came across with. Golden Gate Park was burning. Chris feared for his men lives, and also for his own.

He remembered he had promised Prue to be brave and strong, but it was hard.

The battle begun and he could feel the cries of pain around him. He kept on deflecting energy balls and throwing demons into the air with his TK.

He could smell the burning flesh around him... He wanted to throw up. But he needed to focus. He couldn't get sick at that moment.

He heard a cry and, instinctively, turn his head to the place where the noise came from.

He felt someone pushing him. He looked, it was Prue that was trying to throw him to the floor. She was too little and weak and all she could do, was move him a couple of inches. But that was enough, at that moment, the energy ball hit her right in the middle of her stomach.

-"PRUE" he yelled.

He woke up. He could hear someone whispering and caressing his hair.

-"shh.. its ok.. it's just a nightmare... Calm down... Calm down..."

He opened his eyes

-"What are you doing here?" he asked

-"You were having a nightmare" –Said Sophi, sympathetically. Though she tried to keep the cool exterior, he could see the pain in her eyes.

-"I am sorry you had to see that"

-"Oh... It's ok, I guess. It's just sad that you had to go through that, I am soo sorry" She said caring. Then, something clicked in her and she turned to stone mode, again. "See I told you it wasn't worth it. And yeah, you are right. I shouldn't be here. What do I care if you have a nightmare?"

-"You know you don't have to have this all "I don't care about anything and anyone" attitude around me, right? First.. girl, I kind of feel what you are feeling, thanks to this all "connection thingy". Second. Invented that charade. I should probably have a patent for it." He smiled widely at her. Trying to loosen her up a little.

-"Yeah? I thought your trademark was "I can't tell you that. Future consequences"" She said with a little smile.

-"Hehehe. Yeah that one too! But it got kind of old. Specially, since now I am back in the future and all that. Somehow they don't buy it any more. I don't understand why"

-"No kidding?!?" She laughed

-"You know? You are a pretty cool chick when you are not pretending to be a bitch."

-"Gee! Thanks! Right back at you, man."

-"Yay.. everybody tells me I am such a good bitch!"

-"One of the cutest I saw. Ok, little bitch. You should probably go back to sleep. Try not to scare me too much, k?"

-"Nah.. I won't be able to sleep for a while. Are you?"

-"Spooky! Of course not. If I am not tormented by my own nightmare, I am sure yours will keep me company. So no way..." She said with a smile, kind of teasing, kind of serious.

-"Wanna entertain me for a while? You know.. so I don't fall asleep and give you more nightmares" He said, still with a smile and jokingly.

-"No expeditions to the attic today?"

-"Nah! Besides, I thought you were suppose to do the research on the demon thingy. If I remember correctly, you promised to look for them. Soo.." he said jokingly, doing an impersonation of a general at war "Where is my status report?"

She laughed

-"Status report? Dude, the whole leader stuff went right into your head, right?"

-"Serious stuff" Still pretending to be all sober and grand

She laughed some more and then got serious.

-"Actually, I did went through the book last night. And there is nothing about them in there, I am sorry."

-"Well, don't worry. We will get them.. So, does that mean that you now know all the book by heart?"

-"Apparently so."

-"Yeah Lucky me! Now I don't need to ever go through the book again, cuz since you are my _adviser_, you can always tell me what I need to know" he stuck his tongue at her

-"he he he"- she said sarcastically-"Lucky Charmed... don't push, k? What do you think I am.. your walking encyclopedia? Or something?"

-"You are not? I thought that was the whole purpose."

-"Yeah.. that is scarily close to the job description, right? Doesn't the job sounds hell of fun?? I should change my business cards to "Sophia Frigg- AK Goddess of wisdom. Reincarnates every hundreds of years as a walking encyclopedia""

-"AHH I am SOO jealous. How did you get to land the COOLEST job in the world?"

-"Shut up!!" She pushed him slightly, joking

It was 5.30 am, when they realized they were so tired they couldn't keep their eyes open. They had been talking and telling each other funny stories and jokes for over two hours.

-"Ok, now I am going to bed. Its always nice to have another insomniac in the house. Think about nice things before falling asleep, k?" Said Sophia as she left for her room.

----

It was midmorning. Everybody was at work or at school, except Sophi that was reading in the bedroom; Chris that was laying on the sitting room's couch; and Piper that was walking towards Chris with a glass of water and some pills in her hand.

She was in the arch that lead to the sitting room, when 2 of the same mind controlling demons appeared in front of the table that faced the couch, where Chris was resting . The glass of water crashed into the floor loudly as she flicked her hands to blow them up. So did Chris.

But their fire power went right throw them, blowing the wall and a chair, respectively.

Sophi ran downstairs.

They tried to freeze them, again, with no effect.

Suddenly, one of the demons walked right into Pipers body, possessing her. Seconds later, she threw an energy ball at his son.

Chris deflected the energy ball with his TK, and it explode at the frame of the stairs.

Piper grabbed her head, and looked like she had a headache. But the demon regained control of her in like 5 seconds.

Wyatt orbed besides his brother and protected both of them with his force field. Right while Chris was screaming -"Help!".

Both of the demons try to get through the force field without any luck. Seeing that, they turned around, moving towards Sophi, that was still looking at this whole scene from the stairs.

Wyatt blinked, trying to make the demon that wasn't possessing her mother, spontaneously combust. But, of course, nothing happened.

At that point. blue/white light started appearing all over the room, as the different members of the manor started responding to Chris' cry for help.

The demons saw themselves completely out numbered, and fade away. Taking Piper's body with them.

--

**CALIFORNIACHICK:** I don't know if I should be sorry that I brought tears to your eyes. Or feel flattered. For some weird reason, apparently, I love putting my characters through amazing amounts of psychological drama. Besides, I just felt that in the show, they never gave Chris enough credit for what he did, or for what he had to go through. Don't you think?


	4. MOM is not antoher three letters word

Do I honestly have to repeat I don't own charmed in every chapter?

**Pukah:**Hey I read on your review to Time spent in darkness that you wanted to see Leo dancing can-can around Chris. And since I thought it was a funny idea and I aim to please... here you have it.. I hope you like it.

**CALIFORNIACHICK:** Ok, then, I ll see if I can make you cry some more. Do you honestly think they are cute? She is kind of too depressed to be really cute, yet. But she gets better after this chapter. He.. is always.. Chris.. and Chris is cute.. in the second part of this chapter, in my opinion, he is actually super super cute. So I hope you like him too.

CHAPTER IV: MOM is not just another 3 letters word

Everybody looked shocked as Piper disappeared.

-"What happened?" Asked Leo worried.

-"The demon possessed mom, our powers didn't work on them. They went right through them" Said Chris

-"HOW?" Asked Paige.

-"Well, they were incorporeal I guess. That is why nothing that could affect a body could affect them" Answered Sophia

-"Great, and now, what do we do?" Said Patty "We can't use any of our powers against them"

-"Well, looking at bright side. I don't think they can use any of their powers either, unless they are possessing someone. That is why they didn't throw the energy ball until the possessed Piper. Or they couldn't stab me, unless they possessed the orderly" Sophi said

-"yeah that makes me feel a lot better. Now my mom can kill me, instead of the demon" Said Chris.

-"Calm down Chris, we'll get mom back. Don't worry" Said Wy

-"Any idea how? Mr twice blessed? Beside.. yeah.. why she tried to kill me and not you?? I thought they were after you" He said looking in Sophi's direction.

-"Of course they were after you, now! Now they know who the heir of Excalibur is, why kill the walking Encyclopedia. Right?"

-"Walking encyclopedia? That's you right? Yeah, it makes sense" Said Phoebe.

-"Well... lets hit the book" Said Paige.

-"There is nothing on the book. We already checked. You and Jake, go to see if you can find anything at magic school"

----

Chris was pacing impatiently around the sitting room.

-"Chris, sit down. You are going to get even sicker" Said Leo.

Chris ignored him

-"He is right, you know?" Said Sophi. He looked at her with hatred.

Wyatt just waited till he was in front of the couch, put a hand on his shoulder and push him down. Telekinetically leaning him down till he was in semi laying position.

-"Let me go, Wyatt"

-"Calm down, you moron" he order firmly yet affectionate and concerned "if you waste all your energy now, you won't be able to help us when we save mom"

That seemed to calmed him down, as he laid down on the couch. Closing his eyes. With a worried expression

Fifteen minutes later, Paige and Jake orbed in. Chris sat down instantly.

-"Did you find anything?" Said Leo hasty.

-"yep. They are Ehrix demons, upper level demons, incorporeal as we know. They can throw energy balls, and they produce a poison with not known antidote, they usually use it when they stab their victims. Though they need to possess a body in order to do any corporeal activity. As we known. They are immune to any power that affects the organic or inorganic matter unless they are possessing a body. Not know vanquishing potion or spell"

-"Great... so the only thing that we know now, that we didn't know before, is that there is no way to vanquish them. That's a relief" Said Chris sarcastically.

-"we know their name too" Said Patty, trying to be funny. By the look of everybody around, apparently that wasn't the moment.

-"what are we going to do?" Said Matt "A potion won't work, cuz you can not throw a potion to something that is not really there. The only option is a spell"

-"Yeah that should work, with the power of 3"- said sophi

-"Are you sure?" Asked Jake.

- "No" Said Sophia "but I have the annoying tendency of being right. It comes with the job description, I guess"

-"Great, but it requires the power of three! How are we going to make her say the spell to vanquish the demon , if she is possess by it?" Said Chris irritated.

-"Maybe the 3 of us can try" Said Patty, pointing at Penny and Prue "we are the future power of 3"

-"yeah, but you are not the power of three, YET!" said Chris, exasperated "And asking a phantasm to repossess her, or using Wyatt mimicking power is too risky. I don't think a body can survive that many possessions"

-"I can try to tap into his mind and manipulate it so she can say the spell" Said Sophia quietly from her corner.

-"yeah but you tried the whole headache thingy, and he got over it in like 5 seconds" Said Chris

-"Yeah well, I was tabbing into her head. Not into the demon's, and I wasn't trying to control her. I would have to get into the demon's mind and make him do what I want."

-"Can you do that?" Asked Leo.

-"yeah, I guess. Well I've never manipulate anyone that was possess. Actually I tried to avoid the whole manipulation of the mind thingy as much as I can. Cuz it's a very weird and horrible experience for me, and its completely draining. But, technically, I can"

-"Technically" asked Chris "Technically is not good enough"

-"I can do it. I just have to reach the demon's mind and block him, so he is not in possession of her body anymore. And then let her cast the spell, as long as I control the demon's mind, he'll do whatever I want"

-"Ok prove it to me!" Said Chris

-"How?" Said Sophi annoyed

-"Make.. hmm.. my dad dance can can around me or something"

Sophi laughed. That definitely sounded like a fun idea. She stared at Leo. And seconds later he was dancing something that resembled can can around his younger son. Everybody burst into a laughter.

-"NOT FUNNY" said Leo when he could regain control over his body.

-"Ohh... sure it was" Laughed Chris. Sophi leaned back and close her eyes.

-"Are you ok?" asked Penny.

-"Yeah, I said it consumed a lot of energy and it wasn't a nice experience. But THAT was definitely worth it" she said laughing.

-"Can you make anybody do anything?" Chris asked puzzled

-"No, not really. See.. I couldn't make your dad dance nicely for once!" Everybody laughed. Leo was definitely not a born can can dancer. "The stronger someone fights against what I want them to do the hardest it gets. So its my strength against theirs. But I am betting your mom wants to be freed. So it will be my will and her will against the demon and hopefully we'll be stronger."

-"Hopefully?" Chris said, nervous. She could feel his mind racing with thoughts of a life without his mother. Remembering how her death had been the begging of the end. And she understood why he had been so worried.

She kneeled down in front of him, and grabbed his face with her hands so as to make him look into her eyes.

-"Chris, I'll get your mom back, ok? I promise" she turned away and looked at everybody "Ok. Problem number two, how do we manage to not get possess when they come, cuz I don't think they are going to come one by one and wait for us to vanquish them."

-"Good point" said Jake. "I think I read somewhere an anti-possessing spell that might work. Hmm.. where is it?? Ok give me five minutes" he orbed out. The rest started working on the summoning spell and the vanquishing spell.

A few minutes later he was back. "Found it. Ok, now you guys cast it. It just works for the people that cast it, so, I think Leo, Tatiana and I should probably leave _(though I am not clear on this, if someone would explain me it would be great. I saw Leo cast a spell the other day, it's cuz he is an elder or regular whitelighters can also cast spells?)_. I don't think they'll need us, if you do just call us"

-"What about Sophi?" said Chris

-"What about her?" replied Jake

-"I am not a witch, soo... logical conclusion.. I can't cast spells."

-"yeah, we can't risk it. We need another solution" Sigh Chris

-"You can be so annoying sometimes, you know? I am not made of crystal. And we need your mom back. Wy can protect me in that bubble of his."

Wyatt snigger at her definition of his force field.

When everything was ready. They all hold hands and cast:

_Hear our voice, listen our cries_

_we need your help, so we can fight_

_the spirits that possess our bodies, can not win_

_unable them to invade our force from within_

(yeah yeah yeah.. my spells are awful. What else is new!).

-"Well, time to invite our friends. Everybody is ready? Everybody knows what they are suppose to do?"

-"I protect her with "my bubble", she controls the demon's mind and then you orb with Phoebe to mom and cast the spell. What exactly do the rest do??" Said Wyatt amused

-"Divert, Wy, Di-vert" Said Patty.

-"Divert demons that are immune to our powers?.. Ohh I see" he said laughing

-"Though to stay on the safer side, since we do not how this is going to work. I would say we all orb to mom and we all cast the spell together. You Wyatt stay with her. But the power of seven will work better than the power of three" preached Chris

-"Cool" Said Patty happily.

----

The demons fade in, in some remote place of the underworld.

Though it didn't look to that much like the underworld, except for the cave-like walls and the obvious lack of light and ventilation, anyone would think it was a palace or something of the sort.

It was decorated with royal furnishing, tapestry and paintings in the walls, and the ceiling was covered with fine fabrics of different colors.

-"Master" The demons said as they kneeled.

-"Did you kill her?" Their master answered

-"No, but we found the heir of Excalibur"

-"Did they meet already? You were suppose to kill her BEFORE they met, you IDIOTS. And who is she?" Pointing Piper

-"We don't know, but she seemed pretty closed to the heir. Your evilness"

-"Hmm Let's see what you hide" A hand placed on Piper's forehead "Interesting... very interesting.. A charmed one, well that is a surprise! And she is the mother of the heir. She could be of a lot of help to us..."

-"Master" Said one of the demons

-"Shut up, fool. Can't you see I am reading her mind? Wow.. very interesting. Now I know all your secrets, Piper Halliwell, along with all your family's too. This would be of so much use..."

Suddenly the demons fade away

---

back in the manor

-"That is the spell?" Said Wyatt laughing. Paige, Phoebe and Matt followed.

-"What? You gave us like five minutes to work on it." his three  
cousins said in unison, giggling "Oh come on, whatever.. It will work"

-"People how can you laugh at a time like this?" barked Chris

- "Relax, Chris. We'll get her back. We need a laughter to release the  
tension" Said Prue.

-"Yeah, you are not fun when it comes to vanquishing demons, honey"

Smiled Phoebe.

-"That is because vanquishing demons is not SUPOUSE to be fun"

Paige laughter interrupted him  
-"BE?" She said

-"Poetic license?" Penny raised her eyebrows.

-"Where is the poetry in THIS?" Wyatt burst out laughing.

-"All of you SHUT UP, and read" Snapped Chris.

-"Ok master" Said Patty, kissing his cheek

_"WE SUMON THEE,  
TO SET PIPER FREE  
ALL THE EHRIX DEMON COME TO ME  
TO VANQUISH YOUR SORRY BE"_  
  
Five demons, plus Piper appeared in the room at once.

Wyatt orbed to Sophi, protecting her with his force field.

What followed next, would have been a pretty amusing fight for an spectator. Since the demons kept on trying to possess the witches, only to pass right through them, and the witches kept on trying to throw things at them with the same result.

Sophi's eyes were fixed on Piper, and she was walking towards Chris with an athame in her hand.

Chris froze her. "good move" someone cried. He didn't pay much attention.

Sophi started to shake and Wyatt grabbed her.

The demon stepped out of Piper's body and stayed still beside her.

Everybody orbed to Piper and they read:

_THEY ARE A HAZARD TO THE WORLD  
SO WE INVOKE THEE IN THIS SPELL  
TO VANQUISH OUR TARGET  
GIVE US THE POWER  
WHAT IS NOT THERE, LET US NOT FEAR  
MAKE THE UNCORPOREAL DEMONS DISAPEAR._

The demons faded away, leaving no proof of their existence. Wyatt and Chris ran to Piper.

-"Are you ok, mom?" they said together

-"Yeah I am fine...What happened?"

-"You don't remember?" Piper looked at Chris confused "anything?"

-"Healing, here", said Matt lying besides Sophi's inert body. Paige ran to his side.

-"its just exhaustion, She'll wake up by herself"

A couple of hours later, Sophi opened her eyes, finding herself on the couch.

-"Are you ok?" Asked Chris right away.

-"As good as anyone can be, after being in a demon's mind for a while and still be there when he is vanquished."

-"Did you get to tap into his memories?"

-"Some..I tried to avoid his memories as much as I could, though.. why?"

-"Did you get to see who was his leader? What's there plan? Where are they? Anything of use?"

-"No" She looked guilty "I am sorry. Your mom doesn't know?"

-"Ohh.. its ok. I was just checking. No, mom doesn't remember anything"

-"Lucky her, I guess. Is she fine?"

-"Yeah, she is perfect. Not a scratch"

-"See, I told you I was going to get her back" She smiled.

-"yes you did. Thank you"

-"I think I am going to take a bath" She said closing her eyes and trying to forget the demon's memories that she did have stuck in her head. _"why couldn't they be, at least, productive memories?"_ she though to herself.

---  
The song was playing over and over again, while she was trying to forget on the bathtub

_And you leave on your own_

_And you go home and you cry and you want to die_

_When you say it's gonna happen "now"_

_Well, when exactly do you mean?_

_See I've already waited too long_

_And all my hope is gone_

_You shut your mouth, how can you say_

_I go about things the wrong way ?_

_I am Human and I need to be loved_

_Just like everybody else does_

_I am the son, I am the heir_

-Ok, I found like 15 people that sing this song. So yeah, of course it's not mine. Quote your favorite artist that sings it.

....Thinking how ironically accurate the song was. They were heirs of nothing. They were human and all their hope was gone. Was she going about things the wrong way? That's what they say. But she didn't need to be loved, she couldn't put herself through the whole love odyssey again.

_And you want to die_. She wanted to die, so badly, she had no strength. And she felt horrible about everything else.. sometimes.. most of the time, she couldn't even bring herself to care. She just wanted to give up. Nobody would miss her. _And you want to die. _All the pain, all the memories in her head._ And you want to die _Before she could realized it, she had the razor in her hand. Well done, it will take her 3 minutes to die. They wouldn't be able to heal her on time. She looked at her wrist.

At that moment, Chris orbed in the bathroom

-"What the hell are you doing here?" She said trying to cover herself

-"I don't know.. I was in my bed and suddenly, I appeared here." He said handling a towel. He couldn't help on thinking about her naked body. How sexy it was. He mentally review the image he had

-"CHRIS! EWWW! I don't want to hear your thoughts about me naked!" Though she sounded a little bit more flattered than she intended.

Then he saw it. The razor in her hand.

-"Sophi... what were you doing?"

But she didn't have to answer, she couldn't have lied. Cuz he knew the answer since before he even orbed. He just realized it now.

-"Noo" He said sweetly and sad. After all, when she wasn't being a traumatized, neurotic bitch, he kind of liked this sarcastic girl that love to drove him nuts. He hug her, real tight, real sad. " Don't do this, please. Its not that bad. We'll get through it. I promise"

-"_And you go home and you cry and you want to die_

_When you say it's gonna happen "now"_

_Well, when exactly do you mean?_

_See I've already waited too long_

_And all my hope is gone_

_You shut your mouth, how can you say_

_I go about things the wrong way_ ?" She said singing with the song.

He raise her chin as to make their eyes meet. Piercing her with his profound beautiful green eyes.

-"WE are human and WE need to be loved. Just like everybody else does." he hugged her close and kissed her forehead.

-"I can't love anymore. I cant feel anymore. I have no strength. How could you do it?"

-"I guess you take it one day at a time, hoping that tomorrow will be better. That tomorrow won't hurt so much. And look at me.. I did get a better tomorrow.. didn't I?"

-"Lets go and save my baby!"

-"What?"

-"Like you did with your family, lets go and save them."

-"We cant do that, you know that. Even if we try the spell probably wont work."

"Just my baby... Just one... One little baby...what difference would make to the world? He was just a baby. Please."

-"You know it won't work."

-"It worked for you."

-"Yeah, cuz it was meant to be. Everything happens for a reason.. There is a reason why your father had to die a few weeks ago. And a reason for your brothers to die."

-"Of course there is a reason. I had to move to San Francisco and meet you guys. But see, that is the thing, I didn't want to meet you guys. I didn't want this to begin. I wanted MY FATHER! And my baby, what's the big deal if he lives?"

-"Ok. You are the wise one here. If you think it will work, we'll go and do it right now."

-"No, it won't work" She said resigned "If you go there, little you will have your powers. And even if you convince your family to do it, the elders refused to help me the first time, so they probably won't let you guys help me either."

-"I am sorry" He really was "But that's not a reason to die, sweetie. Can you really do that, knowing that a lot of innocents life are in danger? That they need you? I mean, I don't like this any more than you do. But just for wishing him away this force of evil is not going to disappear you know? Can you stand and do nothing, knowing all this people are going to die?

She looked at him pleadingly, confused.

-"I know you hate "our friends" up there. But they didn't create the monster, and they can't vanquish him. He is going to start attacking whether we want him or not, that is not an option. Our option is either, we stand back and watch him destroyed the world or give a fair fight, trying to make sure the least possible amount of people die. Are you really willing to take it on the world like that, just cuz they've been unfair with you. Do you want other people to see their love ones die, like we did?"

-"Why cant someone else do it?" She pleaded like a child.

-"I don't know, sweetie. Maybe they can. But can YOU do nothing, when you know the world might be destroyed?"

-"What if I fail?"

-"At least you would have tried"

-"But I keep on failing. Look at history. Metis, the lady of the lake, they both failed. And so did a lot of my other incarnations"

-"NO! Your job is counseling, support, guidance. You are the walking encyclopedia remember? Is the leader the one that fails. Not you. Zeus didn't take your advice, he killed you. The elders didn't take your advice or Merlin's and put you in his spot. You gave them the right advice. They just failed to take it into account. And I am the leader. If I fail, it's my fault. And it's a huge responsibility and I could use all the help I can get. I would really value your help"

"Hehe.. you spoke like a true leader there, you know? But you can't keep on blaming yourself for everything that happens. That is not healthy"

"Neither can you, Sophi".

"I just can't do this alone. I feel so lonely... I want them to comfort me."

"You won't do it alone. You have us. That I know its not the same, but we won't leave you alone."

"I don't want to start caring again, and then get hurt" She said sobbing

"I know, I know how hard and scary is to get near someone knowing that you might loose them." Chris remembered a conversation with his grandfather:

--- flashback---

_-"Then why are you treating her like she doesn't exist? Chris if what we do is talk, then talk to me"_

_-"Cuz she doesn't exist in my future. Ok? She dies when I turn 14"_

_-"That's the event?"_

_Chris nodded, feeling bad for lying about his age when his mom died (yeah it has to fit my story!) but he really needed to talk to somebody. And even if it was his grandfather, he couldn't tell him all the truth._

_-"Wh/How?"_

_- "I can't, I've already said way too much. The point is.. after I save Wyatt I have to go back to where she isn't . I can't get close to her cuz I don't wanna loose her again."_

_-"Maybe that's all the more reason to get close"_

_----_

"But you have to let people in, if not, you are always going to feel lonely. Enjoy the good moments, make them count. So if a bad moment comes, the pros are still more than the cons."

"And then I am the wise one here" she smiled sadly.

He chuckle.

"I have an idea. Wanna talk to your family? Have you ever tried contacting them after... you know?"

"I am not a witch, I can't summon dead people. Can you do that for me?" One tear was rolling out of her pleading eyes, that seemed to have very small ray of hope.

They orb to the attic.

As soon as he summon them, a girl that looked remarkably like Sophia, about her age or younger; A blond woman in her forties; a twenty something handsome man with light hair and a 6 year old with sparkling blue eyes and dark hair appeared.

The young woman that looked like Sophia ran to her and hugged her tightly. Kissing her face and hair repeatedly, while saying

-"My Baby, Oh my baby."

After a few minutes they stooped and Sophia, still with her mom's arm around her shoulder said:

-"Chris, this is my mom. That" pointing to the blond woman " it's my step mom, my brother Mike and my baby brother Tommy" the all nod in acknowledgement.

-"Well.. I'll leave you so you can talk" He said walking to the door.

---

Chris was pacing outside the attic_ "what is taking them so long? They've been in there for hours"_

---

It wasn't until the next morning that the attic door opened.

-"Chris, sweetie" Said Sophi's step mom sweetly, to the human ball dozing outside the attic door. He looked at her sleepy.

-"We are leaving now"

He walked with her into the attic. Sophia was sleeping in the couch, with her head resting on her mother's lap while she caressed her hair. She moved her mouth mimicking a "thank you" though no sound came out.

They all disappeared into thin air.

Chris walked to where she was sleeping and scooped her up. She barely opened her eyes, smiling, her whole face emanate sweetness, tenderness and almost beatific happiness, she said:

-"I felt asleep in my mom's lap, Chris. I've never touched my mom before"

---

It wasn't until the next morning that she walked into the kitchen. With a bright smile on her face.

-"Well, that is a big change. Good morning, sleeping beauty" Said Piper, that was drinking some coffee with Chris, that looked very tired.

She smiled at both.

-"Morning"

-"You slept as if you haven't slept in years" Said Piper

-"Well, considering, it's the first time in a LOT of years that I can sleep without having nightmares. You can almost say that"

Chris smiled

"Well, I am going to bed now" He said. Standing up, he kissed his mom on the cheek And when he got to Sophia spot, in his way to the door, he stopped, looking indecisive, then he kiss her cheek too. "Night"

"Night" They both say.. "Or Morning" add Sophia. She looked at Piper quizzically.

"I don't know.. He said he couldn't fall asleep, cuz he wanted you to sleep fine. Whatever that means. And try convincing my son when he makes up his mind about something! So.. He didn't sleep." She stopped and then looked at her. "What does it mean?"

Sophi smiled. Thinking it was incredibly sweet of him to stay awake to avoid haunting her dreams with his nightmares. And she knew, he probably didn't want his mom to know about his nightmares.

-"I don't know" She said looking innocent and grabbing a cup of coffee.

-"Yeah.. like I'll buy that"

-"I can't tell you, I am sorry"

-"Oh no.. not another!! Or what?? Don't tell me.. Future consequences?"

Sophi laughed

-"Well, actually, yeah. I tell you and your son will beat the crap out of me"

-"Nahh.. he would never do that. He'll just probably blow one of your arms up... or two, tops"

-"oohh That's such a relief, cuz I have so many more. I could probably spare a couple" she laughed again.

---

So.. are they going to air chapter 7 on halloween?? That SUCKS.. I will be partying in halloween!! I wont even be in town!! And I dont have the patience to wait 2 more weeks.

Does anyone knows if all Chris says is only :"I will help you dad?" or just goes on after that??


	5. READY TO SAVE THE WORLD?

CHAPTER V: READY TO SAVE THE WORLD?

The next day, Chris was working on his desk. Books scattered all over. After a week of missing school, he had so much to catch up with. Sophia has been standing on the door frame of his room for almost ten minutes. Wondering if she should talk to him or not.

-"So.. as my personal adviser" he said without lifting his eyes from the books "Are you allowed to do my papers for me?"

She ran to him, hug him from his back and kiss his cheek.

-"Thank you" She said with a big smile.

Chris at her looked confused

-"Uh? Thank you for what?"

-"Thank you for allowing me to talk to my family, thank you for waiting for me outside the door, thank you for not sleeping to avoid the nightmares, thank you for talking to me, thank you for preventing me from... you know... the whole incident in the bathroom, thank you for welcoming me into your house, thank you for offering me your family for support, thank you.."

-"Wow wow wow" He interrupted her "Stop it there girl, cuz soon enough you will be thanking me for the creation of the world" He smiled

-"Didn't I thank you for that already?" She smiled back.

Their eyes crossed, they stare at each other for about ten seconds and their smiles grew bigger. Suddenly she got serious.

-"They are going to want us to be together you know? And I can't do it. And you can't do it either. I mean, Bianca's death is still too fresh in your mind and.. well.. I am still not ready for that kind of commitment. Don't get me wrong, you are an awesome guy... but.."

He stopped her. He had become serious too.

-"No, I know. I can't go through that right now either. We don't have to. I mean we can save the world, just as friends. We don't need to get into anything else. That is not set on stone."

-"But they will expect us.."

-"Whatever, they expect a lot of things. The opposed my parents marriage and look what they would have lost, if they would have listen. Look at what happened with Arthur cuz they expected stuff."

-"Aha.. They will make our lives a living hell, you know?"

-"Don't they already?" He laughed.

-"Yeap, pretty much.." She laughed too.

-"So.. Are you ready to save the world now?"

-"Are you?"

-"Not really... but I am great at pretending." He smiled

-"Well, then, we'll be two pretending" She smiled back.

--

I know this is super short. But it seemed like a good ending. I will continue this Fiction right from this moment in another fiction that will come up super soon.

For the people that read the other Chap V that I upload and then removed shortly after, I am sorry, I will upload that chapter again in my other fiction.

Why do I do all this? Mainly cuz I want to and I can. :)

Anyways.. the other fiction is going to be a lot less psychological drama and a lot more funny, and life in the manor, and some action, of course, I hope. That is why I am ending it up here.

**Sparkling Cherries :** I can't even beggin to tell you how much I LOVED your reviews. First I did like my first fanfic a lot and not many people read it. And then, I don't know.. I just LOVED it.

Nahh I would never kill Chris.. come on, I have an embarrassing obsession with Drew Fuller. I was watching his scenes in charmed last season (I have them all download and I skip all the parts he is not there) and he is SOOOO ahh... every time I see it I want to move to LA just to see him.

Chris is yours?? That is soo sad.. Ok. You 'll keep Chris, I'll get Drew.. how does that sound?

Thanks for complimenting my English!

Yeah, I know.. I am not that good at writing action scenes. I am trying, but it's a lot harder than I thought. I will try though. I hope you follow me to my next story. Actually, your suggestion of more action helped me finish the first chapter. I did put some action there...I hope it's not too lame. But if you do like it, well thank it to yourself for giving me the idea.

**teal-lover: **Girl.. I saw you put me on your list of favorites.. GEE THANKS... I feel so flattered! I do, for real. It makes me soo happy, you are not watching me.. but I am doing the happy dance over here!! I would love if you check my other stories too. When two lives collide is the prequel of this one. It's kind of angst but I really like it (Of course, I would since I wrote what I wanted to happen). The three menaces is something different, but if you thought predestinated? was funny. That one is a lot funnier, or that is what people say ( And I am so thrilled about that!!). And then SAVING THE WORLD, MANOR STYLE (Ok, I might change the name, I am not so sure about it, yet) but is the sequel to this one, and it's promising to be a lot funnier. I am going to try to go more with the charmed style of writing that is not so dramatic. Ok, now I am going to upload this, and then read your fanfic that when I saw the summary, I had this URGE to read it.. I mean it... I was like.. how could I miss this?

**Veruszhka :** Thanks for your review. It's nice to know people like my story. I like it too. But apparently its not that popular. I still like it though. I hope you keep on liking it. And I hope you read the sequel. I am going to upload it super soon.


End file.
